Joongie Instagram and Twitter
by Jiji Joongie
Summary: kumpulan drabble yunjae berdasarkan akun umma. CHAP 4 UPDATE! Jaejoong harusnya ingat bahwa semua yang dilakukannya pasti terpantau oleh kekasih tercinta. Termasuk mention manisnya ke sahabatnya Jang Geun Suk
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Video Instagram

Rate: T

Author: Jiji Joongie

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Isi cerita murni milik saya.

Pairing: Yunjae

Warning: BL, DLDR, drabble

Summary: "Apalagi yang akan kau upload hah? Foto vulgar apa lagi? Video apa lagi? Kapan kau berhenti memamerkan asetku?"

"JUNG JAE JOONG!" Teriakan murka dari pria berwajah kecil ini menggema di sebuah apartemen mewah milik penyanyi sekaligus aktor terkenal Korea, Kim Jae Joong.

DUK DUK DUK

"Yunnieya waegeurae? Kenapa teriak-teriak eoh? Apa kau tidak tahu aku sedang merekam video untuk instagramku? Huhh! Jadi gagal kan. Yunnie menyebalkan!" namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibir merah mudanya pertanda ia benar-benar kesal.

Kepala Yunho semakin berasap. "Apalagi yang akan kau upload Jung? Foto vulgar apalagi? Video apalagi? Kapan kau akan berhenti memamerkan asetku?" Yunho berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah berbicara tanpa jeda.

"Mwo? Foto vulgar apa? Aku tidak pernah menyebar foto telanjangku" bingung Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. "dan lagi, jangan panggil aku Jung! Bagaimanapun juga aku masih seorang Kim!"

"Oh ya ya ya! Pamer dada apakah itu tidak vulgar? Dan! Apa maksud videomu itu eoh? Kau berusaha cari perhatian orang-orang? Walaupun aku tidak punya instagram, tapi aku punya banyak mata-mata"

1

2

3

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pamer dada vulgar kau bilang? Aigo Yunnieku sayang! Itu wajar bukan untuk pria? hahahahahaa" Jaejoong menyeka air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"meong"

"omo! Jijiya wae eum? Ah kau benar!" Jaejoong seolah mengerti kalimat yang diucapkan Jiji, kucing abu-abu peliharaannya. Jaejoong pergi ke dapur dan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua gelas jus apel.

"Minumlah Bear!"

Glup glup glup

"Apa kau sudah tenang?"

"Sedikit"

"Yunnie dengarkan aku" Jaejoong menangkup pipi Yunho dengan kedua telapak tangannya "Aku tahu batasanku untuk menyebar foto dan video. Dan untuk video yang itu, aku berjanji akan segera menghapusnya. Eotte?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Ck masih marah eoh? Baiklah. Kenapa tidak kau hukum saja aku?" Jaejoong mengerling nakal berusaha menggoda beruangnya.

"Aku rasa aku tahu alasanmu berulah seperti itu. Terimalah hukumanmu sayang"

"mmhhhhhh"

***SENSOR***

END

Heheheheehe. FF perdana selesai. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kelakuan emak yang galau karena ngapus videonya di instagram. Semoga suka ya readerdeul ^^ Jiji boleh minta review? Kalau respon bagus, Jiji akan lanjut dengan ff berdasarkan akun-akun emak^^ hehe. Thanks All!


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: **HEADER TWITTER**

Rate: T

Author: Jiji Joongie

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun

Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Isi cerita murni milik saya.

Pairing: Yunjae

Warning: BL, DLDR

Summary: "Header Twitter. Ya benar! Itu dia! Biarlah Cassiopeia berpikir sendiri apa arti rusa. Kami kan satu hati, pasti fans akan paham. Hihihihi."

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar tidur mewah sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah, tergeletak seorang namja cantik dengan ponsel pintar digenggamannya.

"Aish eottoke? Aku merindukan mereka." Jaejoong kemudian menatap ponselnya. Ponsel yang nomornya hanya diketahui oleh anggota DBSK saja. Ia melihat daftar panggilan

"Kenapa isinya hanya nama junsu dan yoochun? "

"Jjunsyu"

"Jjunsyu"

"Park Jidat"

"Park Jidat"

""Jjunsyu"

"Park Jidat"

"YAH! Kenapa daftarnya tidak ada variasi sama sekali?" Jaejoong sebenarnya gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa ia ingin ada dua nama lain di daftar pangilannya. Oh ayolah kawan! Siapa yang tidak jengkel jika seharian ini dua nama yang diharapkannya itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Seharian ini? Yup! Daftar tidak bervariasi itu adalah daftar untuk hari ini saja. Sesungguhnya kalau ia scroll ke bawah, dua nama yang diharapkan itulah yang mendominasi daftarnya.

"Jinjja bogoshippeo! Ah aku hubungi bebek saja"

"_Ne hyung?"_

"Junsuya..Aku rindu mereka!"

"_Mereka?_"

"Junchan babo! Changmin dan Yunnie beruangku"

"_Hyung yang babo. Kenapa tidak hubungi mereka saja eoh? Kenapa repot-repot laporan kepadaku?_"

"Tapi ponsel mereka tidak aktif, Junsuya!"

"_Kalau begitu tunggu sampai aktif hyung. Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk. Kau tahu kan Yunho hyung sedang syuting, dan syuting itu sangat menguras waktu, pikiran, dan tenaga, orang syuting pasti meninggalkan ponselnya hyung. Kalau Changmin mung.._"

"CUKUP! Mungkin kau benar. Sudahlah aku tutup teleponnya"

TUT TUT TUT

"huh..sama sekali tidak membantu" gumam Jaejoongie. "mungkin Yoochun ada ide. Bagaimanapun isi jidatnya itu tidak bias diremehkan"

.

.

"_Yeobeoseyo?_"

"Yoochunnie…"

"_Yah hyung ada apa dengan suaramu? Hahaha aku tidak akan tergoda_"

"Isshh siapa yang sedang menggoda! Begini Yoochunnie.. Aku sedang merindukan Minnie dan Yunnieku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ponsel mereka mati"

"_Hyung tatapi saja foto mereka sampai bosan_"

"Kau benar!"

"_Pandangilah foto yang mengingatkan mereka berdua sekaligus hyung_"

"Begitu ya? Gomawo Yoochunnie! Isi jidatmu sangat cemerlang"

"_APA KAU BIL…"_

TUT TUT TUT

Sambungan telepon terputus

Yap. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, Jae Joong memutus begitu saja sambungan teleponnya. Poor Yoochun.

.

"emm foto yang mengingatkan mereka berdua sekaligus apa ya? Ummm…" Jaejoong terus mencari foto kenangan di ponselnya sampai kemudian TADAAAAA! Ia menemukannya. Sebuah foto yang sudah sangat lama. Sebuah foto boneka rusa milik Yunho yang bernama Bambi. Wait, Bambi? Rusa? Oke ini ada hubungannya dengan Yunho, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Changmin? "mata Bambi mirip sekali dengan mata Minnie. Hiks" begitulah menurut Kim Jae Joong.

"Aduhh.. Joongie ingin semua orang tahu joongie kangen mereka. Update status twitter? Tidak mungkin. Kalau aku menulis nama bambi, itu sangat terang-terangan. Berpikirlah Kim Jae Joong!"

.

.

."AHA! Joongie ganti foto profil twitter saja. Tapi nanti wajah tampan Joongie tidak terlihat" setelah sekian lama berpikir keras, Uri Joongie menemukan cahaya surganya (?)

"Header Twitter. Ya benar! Itu dia! Hahahaha Joongie memang pintar. Tapi kalau pakai foto bambi itu juga sama saja terang-terangan juga bukan? Umm.. bambi itu rusa. ASSA! Joongie akan pakai foto rusa. Biarlah Cassiopeia berpikir sendiri apa arti rusa. Kami kan satu hati, pasti fans akan paham. Hihihihi. Kim Jae Joong, kau sungguh multitalented"

CHANGE HEADER

UPLOAD PHOTO

DONE

SAVE CHANGES

**Thanks, your settings have been saved.**

"Selamat berpikir fansku sayang"

.

.

END

.

Selesai….kira-kira inilah alasan kenapa umma ganti header twitternya. Hihihi. Maaf kalau membosankan. Next part rencananya Jiji akan buat ff tentang skandal topi Yunho yang ada di backseat mobil Jaejoong. Ditunggu ya :D

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah review, favorite, dan mengunjungi FF Jiji.

Review lagi dong kaka *jiji eyes* Gomawo^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: **BACKSEAT SCANDAL**

Rate: M

Author: Jiji Joongie

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun

Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Isi cerita murni milik saya.

Pairing: Yunjae

Warning: BL, DLDR

Summary: "Karena tidak teliti dengan apa yang diuploadnya, Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa sekali lagi ia memberi clue kepada para YJS penduduk abadi akun twitternya. Sungguh ini ketidaksengajaan lho pemirsah. Ternyata ada penampakan aksesoris di backseat Jaejoong"

.

.

.

"YUNNIEEEEHHHH!"

"JAE AKKHHH!"

Suara erangan tanda mencapai kenikmatan duniawi dari kedua insan sesama jenis itu menggema di sebuah mobil yang baru saja berhenti bergoyang.

.

.

20 menit yang lalu..

"Dimana Yunho sih?" namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong menunggu bosan kedatangan kekasihnya dari Jepang di parkiran Bandara Internasional Incheon.

TOK TOK TOK

Kaca pintu mobil Jae Joong diketuk oleh namja manly yang memakai topi coklat. Mengetahui itu adalah kekasihnya, Jae Joong langsung membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Maaf lama Boo. Pesawatnya delay" Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan Yunho sama sekali sampai mobil yang dikendarainya tiba di basement apartemennya. Sebelum Jaejoong keluar dari mobil, sebuah tangan berkulit tan mencekal lengannya.

"Boojae kau masih marah? Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau pesawatnya akan delay"

"Bicarakan itu nanti Yun. Aku lelah"

"Boo.."

"Lepaskan. Cepatlah keluar"

.

CUP

.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau hah?"

"Maafkan aku dulu sayang"

"Kumaafkan. Sekarang cepat keluar!"

.

CUP

.

"JUNG YUNHemmpphhh…"

.

Yunho melepaskan serangan dadakannya

"Boojae..tidakkah kau lihat basement ini sangat sepi?"

"Jung Yunho demi Tuhan! Ini masih di parkiran. Bagaimana kalau…"

"Jaejoongie..sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya di dalam mobil 'kan?"

"Yunmmppphhh…" Jaejoong mengerang tertahan mulai terbawa suasana yang diciptakan oleh namja berwajah kecil yang masih memakai topinya. Jaejoong yang berusaha meremas rambut Yunho dengan tangan bebasnya kemudian tersadar.

"Aishh topi ini mengganggu" Jaejoong dengan tidak berpriketopian (?) melempar topi Yunho ke jok belakang mobilnya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama Yunho.

.

.

.

Setelah merapikan pakaiannya, Yunho keluar mobil terlebih dahulu. Jajoong memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk selfie sebentar.

"Upload nanti saja"

.

.

.

Di dalam apartemen Jaejoong.

Yunho sedang mandi sedangkan sang pemilik apartemen sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di ruang tv sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Upload foto tadi ah. Tapi nanti Yunnie ngamuk lagi kalau aku upload foto begini. Apalagi pose Joongie yang sedikit err…"

"Emm.. Sepertinya sedikit sentuhan kamuflase akan menjadi sempurna. Hahaha"

.

Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk upload tiga foto dengan dua foto sebagai kambing hitamnya (?)

.

Saat Jaejoong senyum-senyum tidak jelas, Yunho berteriak memanggilnya dari dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

"BOOJAE…. TOLONG AMBILKAN HANDUK"

"NE..SEBENTAR YUNNIE" Jaejoong pun berlari untuk mengambilkan Yunho handuk dan melempar begitu saja ponselnya ke atas sofa yang masih proses posting tweet.

.

Your tweet has posted

.

Karena tidak teliti dengan apa yang diuploadnya, Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa sekali lagi ia memberi clue kepada para YJS penduduk abadi akun twitternya. Sungguh ini ketidaksengajaan lho pemirsah. Ternyata ada penampakan aksesoris di backseat Jaejoong yang tak lain adalah milik U Know what I mean yang menjadi korban pelemparan saat sedang melakukan ritual panas di mobil tadi.

.

.

END

.

Gagaaaaaaal….. Jiji tahu endingnya flat -_- tiba-tiba ide menghilang. Maaf untuk tweet yang death note parody, Jiji gak punya ide sama sekali karena Jiji ga tau apa-apa tentang death note. Mianhae *bow*

Terima kasih banyak yang udah review, follow, dan favorite, dan para guest

Terima kasih Silent Readers ^_^

Untuk next, Jiji masih hunting kira-kira mana yang bagus untuk dijadikan ff. hehehe

See you!


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: **Mention JGS**

Rate: T

Author: Jiji Joongie

Cast: DB5K

Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Isi cerita murni milik saya.

Pairing: Yunjae

Warning: BL, DLDR

Summary: Semua yang dilakukan seorang Kim Jae Joong pasti terpantau oleh"nya"

.

.

.

.

.

-DORM TVXQ!-

"Changmin-ah.."

"Ye hyung?"

"Bagaimana laporan hari ini?"

Changmin hanya mencebilkan bibir seksinya "ayolah Hyung. Aku merasa seperti sekretarismu yang ada di perkantoran"

"ppalliwa!" Yunho sudah tidak sabaran sepertinya.

"aish serius sekali sih. Ara.. sebentar ok?"

.

10 menit kemudian

.

Gawat. Changmin terlihat bimbang antara memberitahukan temuannya ke Yunho atau tidak. "Umm..Hy..Hyung~"

"eotte? Apa yang dilakukan si centilku itu?" Yunho langsung merapat ke laptop Changmin

"Bacalah Hyung"

.

DEG

DEG

.

"Kim Jae Joong~" desisan Yunho membuat Changmin meringis. "Yak Hyung kau mau kemana? HYUNG!"

Terlambat. Yunho segera meluncur ke apartemen kekasih tercintanya setelah membaca tulisan di laptop Changmin

.

**kimjaejoong** bornfreeonekiss · 1 day ago

**AsiaPrince_JKS** Kau Tampan~

.

.

.

-Apartemen Jaejoong-

Di sebuah sofa hitam panjang terlihat sesosok "malaikat" sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya "kekekekekeke…mereka memperhatikan perkataanku dengan baik. Oh fansku sayang, padahal kan ini benar-benar dramaku yang terakhir sebelum wajib militer. Tapi kalau ada tawaran lagi, ya lihat nanti sih. Hehehe" Kim Jae Joong kembali membaca mention-mention yang masuk ke akun twitter dan instagramnya. Namun tiba-tiba..

.

BRAK

.

"Jung Yun Ho~~~~~~" cup cup Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan memeluk leher sekaligus memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi sang kekasih yang baru saja memasuki apartemennya. Tapi kenapa aura kekasihnya menyeramkan?

"Hey cantik, berani memuji pria lain di jejaring sosial hm?" Yunho menunjukkan mention Jae Joong ke Jang Geun Suk kemarin.

"Hehehe..i..itu..hm..mentionku ke..ah akan kuhapus" Jae Joong bermaksud merebut ponsel Yunho untuk menghapus mentionnya ke Jang Geun Suk. Tapi Yunho sudah lebih dahulu mengangkat ponselnya. Tidak lupa Yunho lebih tinggi dari Jae Joong kan? Kkkk

"Yunnie mian..kemarikan ponselmu. Aku sungguh akan menghapusnya sekarang"

"Kau tahu Jae? Posisi kita saat ini sama persis seperti adegan yang ada di dramamu"

Lengan kiri Yunho yang merangkul pinggang ramping Jae Joong dengan tangan ke atas sambil memegang ponsel sedangkan Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yunho.

.

CUP

.

"Aku dalam bahaya" batin Jae Joong

.

CUP

.

Yunho memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir kissable Jae Joong.

.

CUP

.

"Yunhmph.."

.

.

.

**END**

.

Selanjutnya Jiji serahkan ke imaginasi reader masing-masing

See you next time


End file.
